


Thank You

by Rose_The_Reaper



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: One-shot of Bones treating an engineer after a fight with her partner.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Random prompt: "He didn't mean it."

I was on my way to the Med Bay when one of the living quarter doors opened and Maia, one of the engineers ran out. She ran right into me and when she backed up, I saw that her face was covered in cuts.  
"Maia, what happened?"   
"Oh, it's nothing," she said, quickly avoiding my eyes. A few moments later I saw Ian, her partner, leave their shared quarters.   
"Did he hurt you?" I asked her and she shook her head. I sighed and led her back into her quarters so I could have access to a first aid kit. I sat her down on the couch as I grabbed the first aid kit. I sat on the couch opposite her and carefully began wiping the blood off her face. She winced as the rubbing alcohol burned her cuts.  
"How did this happen?" I asked softly.  
"I forgot to do the dishes. You know how Ian likes his things clean." Maia said softly, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "He didn't mean it."  
"What did he do?"  
"He threw the dishes at me." She said between sobs.   
"I'm so sorry Maia," I said, grabbing her hand to comfort her. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"  
She shook her head and tightened her hand around mine.  
"I should talk to him." I thought aloud.  
"Leonard please don't. I don't want to make things worse." She begged.  
"He can't just hurt you when you make mistakes. That's not how relationships work Maia!"  
"Please, just let it go." Maia begged.  
At that moment, the doors to the quarters opened and Ian sauntered in.  
"What the fuck is going on here?" He snapped.  
"I'm treating the wounds you gave Maia, you bastard."I said, standing up and moving in front of Maia, who looked like she was attempting to shrink into the couch.   
"Maia come here." Ian commanded but Maia didn't move.  
"No, Ian. It's over." she said, standing up. "I am finished with being nothing more than a punching bag for you!"   
I could see the rage building in Ian's eyes and he lunged at her but in the blink of an eye she had removed her phaser and stunned him. He fell to the ground and she stood there, looking stunned.  
"I'll inform the Captain of this incident and I will make sure Ian is removed from this ship immediately." I said.  
Maia approached me and wrapped her arms around me.  
"Thank you. For everything."


End file.
